


So Pretty

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2009 for the prompt "Sam/Dean underage; Dean has to dress up as a girl for a case. Sam takes notice of how pretty Dean is, and gets very aggressive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Pretty

"Dude, knock it off." Dean shoved Sam's hands away for at least the dozenth time. "I just want to get home and get this shit off."

Sam pouted and backed off, but was right up in Dean's space again almost immediately, hands drifting over the wig of long dark curls Dean was still wearing. Dean stopped so quickly Sam ran into him, then Dean turned and got right in Sam's face. They were of a height now, Sam seeming to shoot up six inches or more in just the last week, and Dean couldn't help but feel twin tugs of resentment and pride that his baby brother was going to be one huge fucker. Thirteen and already nearly six feet. He shook it off and glared. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Dean," Sam whispered. His voice was reverent, awed. "Dean, you're so _pretty_."

"Oh, for Christ's sake." Dean turned away again and stomped off. Or tried. The heels he had on were fucking awkward. Dean had new respect for anyone who wore the things every day and didn't trip every time they took a step. He finally kicked them off - hell with the pantyhose, he was never doing this again, _ever_ , not even if it meant solving the case. Besides, it's not like they couldn't buy it in any grocery store or drug store they passed. He bent to pick the shoes up and was nearly knocked over on his face when Sam pressed up against him. He could feel Sam's dick, half hard against his ass. " _Sam_."

"I'm sorry, Dean, I, really, I just." Sam sucked in a breath and said again, "You're so pretty. You're so pretty and I haven't jerked off for days and I just, I can't."

"You'll have to." Dean rolled his eyes and stomped away. It was much easier without the heels on. He just wanted to get to the Impala and get them both back to the motel, and then he could get out of this stupid dress and wig, wash the makeup off. And Sam could jerk himself off and Dean would absolutely not not _not_ think about what Sam was thinking about while he did.

He got to the car several long strides ahead of Sam, and braced his hand on the frame so he could reach under his dress with the other and rip the damn pantyhose off. It was awkward one-handed, and he was running through multiple combinations of every swear he'd ever heard and about to make some up when Sam's hand reached under his dress. 

"Let me help you, Dean," he said, tugging the hose down in one easy move that unbalanced Dean. Dean fell back against the car and Sam took the opportunity to bend and pull the hose off over Dean's feet. But when he stood straight again, he stood between Dean's thighs, pressed close to his body, trapping Dean against the car.

"Move it, Sammy. We need to get back to the motel. You don't want to do this here."

"Yes I do, Dean." Sam nodded enthusiastically. "I really, really do." His large hands slid up Dean's legs under the dress until his fingers could tease at the elastic leg of the tight panties Dean was wearing to hold himself in. Sam felt the lace - Dean could see in his face when it clicked, what that texture was. Sam's eyes went wide and his face flushed, and he swallowed hard. His voice when it came was a harsh shocked whisper. " _Lace panties_?"

Now it was Dean blushing. "Shut up, Sam. C'mon, I just want to go back and change." He tried to straighten away from the car, but that brought him into hard contact with Sam, who hadn't moved. He shivered involuntarily. Sam was really warm, and he was _really_ hard, and Dean could feel his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. "Look, Sammy," he said, "okay. Just. Can we go? Let's go back to the motel, get out of the freaking parking lot."

Sam didn't even seem to hear him. They stood there frozen for several long moments before Sam's hand came up under the wig to cup the back of Dean's neck. Then his head slowly moved back and forth. _No_. Dean sighed. Sometimes he thought that was the only word Sam knew. Sam's head tilted and he started to lean in, and Dean stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Fine. I will let you kiss me, if - _IF_ \- you agree to back the fuck off after so we can go back to the fucking motel and I can get this stupid fucking dress off."

Sam paused then grinned. "What if I don't want to back the fuck off? What if I want to fuck you in that stupid fucking dress?"

"Is that what you want, Sammy?" Dean smirked and pretended the idea didn't thrill him, too. Sam nodded _yes_ emphatically enough that Dean had to laugh. It hadn't been that long since they had started fooling around, and Dean hadn't let any actual fucking happen yet. "Well, it ain't gonna happen in the fucking parking lot of a fucking bar in the middle of fucking nowhere."

Sam's dimples popped. "That's a lot of fucking. Is it gonna happen in the fucking bed in the fucking motel? Which is, incidentally, still in the middle of fucking nowhere."

"Maybe." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Should we go find out?"

"You said I could kiss you first."

"I said you could if we went back to the motel so I could get the fucking dress off. You wanna kiss or you wanna fuck?"

Sam's grin was downright devilish. "You never said when. _So I can get this stupid fucking dress off_ but you didn't say I couldn't fuck you in it first." 

Dean had to admit; Sam had a point.


End file.
